


le renard qui a trouvé l'amour

by red_button



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9982394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_button/pseuds/red_button
Summary: SY新年神秘礼物季的还愿，这个礼物的要求是“舰长或大副因为一些事觉得医生对自己有意思，不由自主开始注意起医生然后发现自己心思起变化的故事。要甜甜甜！”因为用了小王子梗，所以就起了法文标题，翻成中文的话意思是"找到爱的狐狸"（谢谢明月太太帮我翻译），有些文字也化自原文。虽然我觉得写着写着似乎就和许愿要求有点跑题了，不过应该还是甜甜的吧……





	

不论星舰学院里的教授和征兵广告上曾经将深空探索吹得多么天花乱坠，实际上深空任务在大多数时候仍然是“无聊”的。尽管“无聊”意味着平安无事，可这样的日子过得久了，舰员们多少还是会动些“歪脑筋”。也不知是谁先开始的，等Jim终于发现舰员们的小心思时，企业号已经在庆祝所有的节日了，是的，所有，不仅包括了地球和联邦成员星球的节日，还囊括了一些发音拗口到Jim觉得地球人或许都没法念出来的节日，他甚至有些怀疑这其中或许还包括了一些就算是Spock都不知道的外星节日。派对的规模也从最初几个人偷偷聚在一起发展成了几乎全企业号舰员都会参与的程度。虽说名字叫派对，但其实也不过只是大家聚在一起吃吃东西、聊聊天、联络联络感情，Jim也就默许了这种庆祝活动的存在，当遇到某些他听说过的重要节日时他偶尔还会在派对上露个脸。  
今天正是这样一个节日。慰问过几个舰员后Jim悄悄坐到了吧台边，边喝酒边胡乱地想着些事情，他注意到Sulu也离开了人群，“嗨，Sulu，不好好放松一下吗？”  
“我女儿的生日要到了，我得回舱房准备今年的生日礼物。”确认Jim是独自一人后，Sulu疑惑地问道：“怎么McCoy医生没和你在一起？”  
“他有病患需要照顾，你怎么会这么问？”  
“因为你们总是在一起啊，在学院的时候也是，明明念的不是一个专业，却几乎所有时间都能混在一起，这点我还挺佩服你们的。我记得同学们还为你是不是有一个人的时候开过赌局呢。”  
“我们又不是连体婴，我当然会有没和他在一起的时候，就比如现在。”  
“好吧，你说什么都行。”  
看着Sulu离去的背影，Jim一口气喝完了杯子里的酒，回到舱房倒头就睡，想到Sulu刚刚的话，他笑了一下，觉得这并不是什么值得放在心上的事。  
起码那个时候Jim是这么以为的。  
当Jim终于发现有什么不对劲的时候，他已经将所有能够让大脑放空的时间都用来回忆和McCoy共处的时光了。被这个事实吓了一跳的Jim似乎是想要赶走这些想法，在跨进电梯时用力摇了摇头，他想要找出一件工作上的事来让他分心，不能再这么想着McCoy了，而就在他快要成功的时候，McCoy跨进了电梯。  
“Jim，下午好。”  
尽管想要表现得和平常一样，可毕竟已经想了McCoy好几天，Jim开始担心对方会不会他的表情中看出些什么来，这让他显得格外紧张，“Bo……Bones。”  
“那么紧张干吗？我又不会突然掏出无针注射器就给你一针。还是你又有什么瞒着我的？”  
“现在我可是每餐都有乖乖在吃蔬菜的。”  
“但愿如此。”  
当Jim觉得空气因为安静而显得有些尴尬的时候，电梯突然卡住了。  
“该死，我以为到了这个年代已经不会出现困在电梯里的戏码了。”McCoy因为电梯故障显得稍微有些暴躁，通过电梯门上透明的玻璃他推测着电梯卡住的位置，“看来门外就是甲板，让我来试试能不能打开门。”  
看着想用蛮力推开门的McCoy，Jim突然觉得有些好笑，“你是什么时候开始怕电梯的？”  
“当电梯像是仓鼠球一样被甩出去，而你正好就在那部电梯里的时候。”  
“看来我终于知道为什么你和Spock总是一副想要咬死对方的样子了，毕竟两只仓鼠不能放在一只笼子里养。”  
“我可不觉得我们哪里像仓鼠，真要说的话，不停再吃东西的你还更像一点。”  
“我可没不停在吃！”  
看着在黑暗中McCoy的背影，不知道为什么Jim突然想起了学院里的某次圣诞舞会，也是在这样的黑暗里，他们两人被挤到了榭寄生下，Jim记不起那时的心情，但他记得为了遵守传统，他们确实是接了吻，在那之后谁都没有提起过这件事。直到现在，Jim开始觉得那时的感觉似乎并不只是完成任务那么单纯，接着他又想起了死而复生后McCoy的欲言又止，现在回想起来，那似乎包含了太多的情感。  
一旁的McCoy似乎说了什么，而沉浸在回忆中的Jim并没有听到，等他反应过来时，他们正在经历着一番颠簸，好在两个人并没有都在走神，McCoy在颠簸开始的第一时间就将明显在神游中的Jim拉近身边，紧紧搂在了怀里。  
“你刚刚在想什么呢？我叫你注意都没听到，嘶——”  
“Bones你怎么了？”  
“大概是刚才撞到背了，没事，我会让他们帮我治疗的。”这时McCoy才发现他还搂着Jim，迅速松开后，为了缓解尴尬，他看了一下电梯门，“看来电梯终于决定释放我们了，我回医疗舱了。”  
“哦，好。”  
结果整个下午Jim的心思都完全没有在工作上，好在今天也是平安无事的一天，不至于出些什么岔子。一到下班的时间，Jim就冲出了舰桥，回到舱房后，他从柜子里那堆没拆的礼物里翻出了McCoy最近送他的那份，拆开包装后露出了一本纸质版的《小王子》，封面上书名烫金的部分已经脱落，只留下压印的痕迹，抚摸着极具年代感的书册，他一点点记起了这个故事的内容。  
终于，他下定了决心。  
敲门进入McCoy的舱房后，Jim一眼就看到了正在脱下制服上衣的McCoy，他只是看了看Jim就坐到了床上。  
“他们说你没提撞到背的事。”  
McCoy扬了扬手中的药剂，“我可是CMO，知道该用什么药。”  
“你总是喜欢这种老方法。”  
“记得痛才不会犯同样的错误。”  
“我来帮你吧。”  
除了McCoy偶尔抱怨几次Jim太用力外，上药的时候谁都没有说话，就在快要涂完的时候Jim放慢了速度，他用空着的那只手按着McCoy的肩膀，深呼吸了几次，终于开口道：“你能为我画一只羊吗？”  
沉默了一会儿，McCoy深深叹了口气，“我是个医生，不是画家。”  
“就给我画一只羊吧。”Jim用上了那种撒娇似的语气。  
“不行，不符合条件的那些羊会吃光我的麦田的。”  
起初Jim还有些没明白McCoy的意思，但很快他就明白了过来，他握住对方的肩膀，让McCoy转了过来，这样他们就可以面对面看着对方了，他认真地看着McCoy的眼睛，“既然这样的话，那就请你驯养我吧。”  
“不要开玩笑了，Jim。”  
“我没在开玩笑！不管最后结局怎么样，如果你驯养了我的话，至少我还能有榛绿色，看到森林，看到湖水，看到一切和你眼睛相似的绿色时，它们都会让我想起你，它们不再是毫无意义的。请你驯养我吧，这样我们就能互相需要了。”  
“可你的玫瑰已经盛放在那颗遥远的星球上了。”  
Jim拉过McCoy的手，窝着它按在舱房的墙壁上，“她不会介意的，银女士不会介意的，你可以自己问她。我相信她一定不会介意两只等爱的狐狸找到他们的唯一。”  
“傻瓜。”McCoy笑了。  
“你同意驯养我了？”  
“我们已经过了一点点靠近对方的阶段了，但是，我得事先提醒你，狐狸可是一夫一妻制的。”  
“直到最后一秒，你在世界上对我都是独一无二的。”  
“你和所有人都是这么说的？”  
“不，只有你。”  
交换了一个小小的亲吻后，McCoy捡起被扔到一旁的药剂塞进了Jim的手里，“别摇尾巴了，先把药涂完。”  
“狐狸又不摇尾巴。”  
“犬科动物都是差不多的。”  
“那你也在摇尾巴吗？”  
“闭嘴，上药。”

-END-


End file.
